


Diabolical Stuck

by Call_Me_Skylar



Series: Diabolical Stuck Archives [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Content, I feel bad for myself., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Skylar/pseuds/Call_Me_Skylar
Summary: Jake English is a maid at the Imperial Castle of Caliborn. He works for the mysterious Dirk Strider, a blindfolded concubine who happens to catch the likings of Jake. As their affection for each other grows deeper, the secrets that lay behind the castle walls become more noticable...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story that I can bomb! Hooray! I seriously need to stop making more stories and finish those I already created....

Jake: Don’t Make A Fool Of Yourself 

Easy for you to say, hard for you to actually do. It was your first day on the job as a lousy new maid in a castle owned by the all too terrifying Emperor Caliborn.   
You were to meet a gal named Roxy in a few hours. She warned you to be extra early because the person who will be working for doesn’t understand schedules for some reason…  
To be completely honest, you had no idea who was this person who you will be working for was. One of Caliborn’s many concubines you guessed.   
You slowly walked up the long steps to the main castle in your surprisingly heavy emerald colored kimono. You were allowed a day every three weeks to head back home and see family etc, otherwise you remain in the servants quarters for the remainder of your time with only the provided attire and supplies.   
Sweating and quite tired from the long journey you reach the top. There was a severe lack of guards around the Imperial palace, which wasn’t surprising. No one ever dared to attack the Emperor, he was an army alone, which scared many assassins to spread word never to attack.   
“Oh good, you are early.” A worried voice ushered him inside the Imperial grounds as soon as you reached the top. A woman wearing a pink and white cherry blossom decorated kimono greeted you with a frustrated smile.   
Wonderful first day!   
She had short curly white hair tied in a small ponytail with a gold and pearl comb and gentle small rosebuds dangling off to her shoulders.   
Maid or not, she was incredibly beautiful. Perhaps a little...drunk...for your type, but still unmistakably pretty.   
“He’s waiting. Just stand up straight and do anything he says. Understand?” she demanded. You nod. She let out a relieved sigh and grabbed your hand yanking you behind her as she walked towards the palace.   
The structure was huge, it glistened in the afternoon sun and seemed to glow.   
It was about a ten minute walk, you following the girl who you found out later was named Roxy. The royal garden was covered with cherry blossoms and other plants you didn’t recognize.   
You entered a room with papers littering the ground, most of them were blank and others had Japanese scribbles that you didn’t know. Roxy coughed and bowed to the figure sitting on a futon gazing out of the window.   
The figure turned to face them. You sucked in your breath, the man had a white handkerchief around his eyes, but that didn’t wipe away his beauty one bit. His hair was spiked and was a pale blonde, his jaw was narrowed and flushed with red face paint.   
“Who is it?” He asked, his voice low and calming.   
“Lord Strider.” Roxy stood up straight and a small smile stretched across the man’s face which made you look away red faced.   
"Don't call me that, you sound like my father." the man said irritably. There was an awkward pause before Roxy continued.   
“I present to you your newest servant, Jake…” She trailed off lost for words.   
“English, my name is Jake English.” You replied automatically. The man’s smile vanished. Crap!   
“I’ll have him work in the kitchens for now.” the man said and turned away dismissing them. That’s when it struck you. This was Dirk Strider, Caliborn’s most prized concubine...and you just insulted him...somehow...good fucking job mate! Pat on the back to you....  
“Very well.” Roxy bowed again and gave you a look to do the same. Red faced, embarrassed, and ashamed, you quickly bowed and left.


	2. Fire and Water

Dirk: Try Not to Think About

Oh shut the fuck up, it's harder than it looks.  
Standing, allowing the robes of your golden kimono gently drop to the ground, you make your way though your bedroom.  
Although it might appear as if you were blindfolded, it was simply a mere illusion to hide your eyes, a deep shade of orange and gold. Kitsune eyes.  
You sit down before a large mirror where you can easily see through the illusions...a half fox boy...you snarled at your reflection, revealing sharp canines and closed your eyes blocking out the facts.  
Gently you started taking out your combs and accessories that littered your hair. Caliborn once said it made you look cute...cute?  
Disgusting.  
Placing each pin, each jewel in its correct spot on your beauty stand as you liked to call it you looked back at yourself, without the makeup and ornaments.  
It made no difference on what you looked like, Caliborn only wanted you because of your heritage. Stupid as it was...the truth was unbearable.  
Yawning you calmed yourself and walked away from the mirror and the truth. Feeling your body settle your mind travels to the new servant this afternoon.  
He was cute.  
Perhaps pretty if his jawline leaned out some more. English….that name brought shivers down your spine. Perhaps there was no relation. Perhaps it was all a coincidence…  
You sat back down at the window and gazed out of glass. Evening brought servants preparing the Emperor’s meal.  
Sighing you force yourself to look away from the new servant, he was utterly captivating.  
For fuck's sake Strider get it together.  
Knock, knock.  
You froze, that can't be good. You open it with minor effort of your magic revealing a scrawny short messenger with way too messy black hair. “THE EMPEROR WISHES YOU TO DINE WITH HIM TONIGHT IN THE ROYAL BANQUET HALL.” the man said.  
Karkat, the Emperor's favored messenger and an annoying little pipsqueak.  
“Very well, tell him I will be there shortly.” you say reluctantly. The messenger bowed and ran off down the hall.  
This will be a very interesting dinner indeed.


	3. Feast With The Emperor

Dirk: Keep It Together For Tonight

Empress Calliope seated at the far right of the the Emperor. It was strange story how Caliborn basically married his sister after the previous Emperor died...incest and incredibly wrong but he did it anyways.  
It seemed too ironic how they never even associate with each other. They had their own lives separate from their titles. But Caliborn refused to allow her to have male consorts. The same goes for him and female concubines. To prevent offspring was your guess.  
She gave you a small smile and looked away as if afraid of you. Well you weren't wearing any illusions you certainly weren't wearing any makeup and charms.  
Your soft white and orange tipped ears were not as noticeable as your eyes, but still caused uneasy for strangers.  
Caliborn beamed at the sight of you and urged you to sit next to him clapping his hands together.  
“HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN DIRK? MONTHS SINCE YOu LAST ATE WITH ME?” he said still smiling.  
“Two weeks.” You bowed and slid into your seat. It was uncomfortable beside Caliborn. He always made you anxious.  
“TOO LONG, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOu AROuND THESE DAYS, WHAT HAVE YOu BEEN uP TO?” he was being too nice for your liking, was there any motive behind his kindness? He never shows kindness around anyone...what made him bother with such measures?  
“I have been in and out of the castle.” you say awaiting for the feast to begin. Calliope sighed softly beside you, of course she was never seated beside him. There was a restriction she refused to cross.  
“I'M GLAD YOu ARE JOINING uS TONIGHT. A TOAST TO LORD STRIDER!” Caliborn raised his goblet of what you hoped was strawberry sake and not the blood of a poor servant who disobeyed him...  
You nodded but didn't touch your drink. You weren't much of a drinker, the taste of sake made you cringe.  
Faking a grin you muffle a sigh when the servants enter with food.  
Took them long enough.  
Caliborn was in a good mood, let's keep it that way for tonight. Who knows how the night will end. And for some reason, you didn't particularly want to find out. You place your illusions back on when the servants walked around the table in sight. Caliborn didn't want your secret flooding around the palace.  
Though rumors have found a way around. Some say you were blind, others say you were medusa. At least no one found out….  
Sighing you stare at your food, losing your appetite by the second, you started to eat.


	4. First Day

Jake: Try Not to Look At Him. 

You failed.   
As you leave for your next shift, you realize something. Did…did Lord Strider have...ears? They blended in nicely with this platinum blonde hair. Perhaps you were hallucinating.   
Pushing it in the back of your mind you started your routine, deliver food, take away the food, clean the dishes, etc. Roxy warned that there was no direct time when you will be done, considering you are Lord Strider's maid.   
“wh0a l00k at y0u being pr0m0ted t0 kitchen duty y0ur first day.” a very bored unenthusiastic voice murmured. You turned to see another servant dressed in dark red servants uniform, her hair was long and curly, and her lips were painted. Who was she?  
“I'm sorry, what?” You ask innocently. Play nice Jake...calm down.   
The girl just shrugged and walked as if she didn't care about the world. Kinda irritated you shake your head. Don't let her get to you, finish your rounds and go to sleep, that's it.   
“iTS ALRIGHT, sHE GETS GRUMPY NOWADAYS. i THINK ITS SOME SORT OF PHASE. sHE HATES KITCHEN DUTY.” a voice said behind you.   
Jumping in surprise you whirl around to see a man with short black hair, he seemed harmless minus his overbearing demeanor.   
“She looks quite depressed.” you say. The man laughed, “tHAT'S ARADIA FOR YOU…” he said.   
“I'm Jake English. Nice to meet you.” You held out your hand and the man reluctantly shook it, “mY NAME IS TAVROS.” he said. Perhaps this will be your first friend…  
“Hey Tavros! Get 8ack to…” a new voice came sprinting down the hallway. Another girl, only she had thick glasses on her face and her hair parted to the side.   
You saw Tavros smile a bit when she stopped running.   
“Eridan wants his entire room checked for fucking spiders, 8ecause I apparently I didn't clean them out when I was supposed to.” She fumed, then she turned to you and frowned, “Which quadrant of this 8uilding are you supposed to 8e in?” she asked.   
“I'm just tidying up my rounds. Good golly this place sure is huge.” you say trying to start conversation.   
“Mortals shouldn't meddle with things they don't understand, try to remember that human.” she growled. Mortal? Human? Was she a Yokai? There seems to be a large amount of them around the area.   
“:33>Coming through!” A squeal knocked you backwards. Who was this now? The girl beside you groaned.   
A short olive green kimonos dressed girl sprinted through the halls carrying a large Persian cat.   
“Nepeta! No running in the halls!” the girl beside you screeched.   
The girl skidded to a halt and turned to face them, the cat still in her arms. “:33>Ah sorry Vriska! I'm in a pawful situation here! This cat is going to have its babies!” she said urgently and continued running.   
“Dammit Nepeta! I said no running in the halls!” Vriska took off after her.   
Tavros followed in quick pursuit behind the two girls, leaving you alone…  
What a wonderful first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am way too excited for this story bro!!!


	5. When Will The Night End?

Dirk: Decline Caliborn's offer. 

He's the Emperor, you cannot decline his offer. That's just not how things go.  
Roxy methodically tied a silk ribbon across your abdomen keeping your white robe in place. So this was Caliborn’s plan, to lure you in...entertaining him tonight.  
She kept silent, though I knew something was on her mind. Daring to ask you turned your head and whispered, “What’s wrong?”  
“A servant’s business would no interest you milord.” she simply said.  
“Drop the act Rox, tell me what’s going on.” You irritable growled. You hated when she did this.  
“It's honestly nothing.” She insisted. You wanted to prod deeper, but instead let it be.  
“You look beautiful Milord.” Roxy tied the last bit of decor in your pale golden locks and smiled softly.  
Roxy led you to the Emperor's Wing in the castle and you felt all the hair in the back of your neck rise.  
This place always gave you the creeps. Pushing down your fear, you finished the journey since servants weren't really allowed in the wing, though Roxy had every right too since she also has a fraction of royal blood. Maybe that’s what Caliborn likes, to keep his enemies close.  
“Goodnight Strider!” She called out as she walked away. You smiled liking being called something other than ‘milord’ 24/7  
You knocked on the jeweled doorway leading into Caliborn's chambers reluctant to move anywhere else.  
“COME IN DIRK.” His voice sent shivers down your spine.  
You turn the handle and stepped inside the large room. There was no bed because Caliborn didn't believe in sleeping.  
The ceiling was decorated with a splash of purple paint. The walls were covered in maps and shelves. There was a large desk where Caliborn was usually found littered with papers.  
“YOu LOOK STuNNING.” Caliborn scanned your attire.  
“What can I be of service for you?” You bowed. Caliborn snorted, “I DO NOT WISH TO TORMENT YOu TONIGHT. I WOuLD LIKE YOu TO GET A BIT CLOSER TO YOuR NEW SERVANT...ENGLISH WAS HIS NAME? SOMETHING DOESN'T SIT RIGHT.” Caliborn explained standing and making his way over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
“I FEAR HE THREATENS TO TAKE YOu AWAY FROM ME.” He whispered in your ear, his hot breath tickling your nape.  
“Why don't you just execute him?” You asked, turning your head away from him hiding a blush. You cursed silently in your head.  
“WHAT'S THE FuN IN THAT? TOY WITH HIM FOR AWHILE, PERHAPS uNCOVER A SECRET MISSION OR SOMETHING.” He suggested.  
“Alright your majesty.” you force out.  
Caliborn smile and kissed your cheek before walking away. You forced back a cringe and dismissed yourself.  
You wander back to your quarters, where you find instead of Roxy standing at your door, Jake was patiently waiting.  
The longer you look at him the more captivating he becomes.  
“Ah, Lord Strider.” He bowed, “Roxy wishes for me to tell you that she had some unfinished business to attend.” He blurted out.  
“I know this is your first day, but try not to speak unless you're told. It could become a horrible habit.” You say and step inside your room, the English boy following you.  
He silently attempted to take out your accessories, with no grace or elegance as Roxy, pulling put locks of hair in the process.  
Jake said sorry, flushed with embarrassment, around 73 times. You didn't hold back your yelps and constant growls of disapproval.  
Unlike Roxy who hid her emotions well at the sight of your naked body. He turned beat red when you stepped into the bathing pool.  
Though he almost did make you fall asleep massaging your head. You were quite surprised that he didn't notice your ears…  
Afterwards you dressed in night robes and thanked him for his work, no matter how horrible it was. He left quickly after that.  
Were you THAT intimidating?  
You decided to go to sleep and not worry about it till morning. As you closed your eyes, Caliborn's words echoed through your head.  
What do you mean get close?? Did Jake English pose such a great threat to you?


End file.
